A Scary Moment
by Taechunsa
Summary: Aeryn discovers something very scary about herself.


**A Scary Moment**

Rating: PG (Language)  
Setting: Between WSS: Fetal Attraction and WSS: Hot To Katratzi  
Spoiler: Season 4 prior to Hot To Katratzi  
Synopsis: Aeryn discovers something very scary about herself.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them I only borrow them for a time. We all know to whom the real credit for this genius belongs. Thank you.  
Reviews: Welcome. Wanted. Needed. Rake me over the coals folks. I don't play at the kiddy table.  
Thanks: A huge thank you to Aeryncrichton for beta reading. She was indispensable in making this story readable.  
Notes: This was a story that I wrote a while back and posted on the Farscape Kansas forum. I ran across it again and decided to post it here. I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

This was the first ship that had hailed them since they had fled the Scarran space station four days ago. Sikozu told the Stryker crew that Moya was a simple merchant ship from the Uncharted Territories, but the Scarrans demanded to speak with the Captain.

"I am the captain of this ship," D'Argo replied.

"What is your cargo?"

"We are carrying a shipment of corpaudile components for the Kalish on P'litoof."

The Scarran's eyes scanned the bridge and settled on John and Aeryn. "What are Peacekeepers doing on board?"

"Who the hell are you calling Peacekeepers? We're Coppertops. My name is Neo," John boomed while thrusting his thumb into his chest. He then motioned towards Aeryn. "And this is my mate Trinity."

"Very well," said the Scarran skeptically, "continue on with your business."

When the Scarran ship broke communications and moved off, the entire crew looked at John in confusion.

"Who the hezmana are the Cop-Pertip?" bellowed D'Argo.

Chiana tilted her head and asked, "What kind of dren names are Neo and Trinity?"

John just looked at them all until his view settled on Aeryn, and he noticed an odd look on her face.

He immediately moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little stunned."

John knew how bad it must be if she would actually admit that in front of everyone. "It's okay. I'll never let those bastards get their hands on you again," John said to try and calm the fear that he assumed she must have felt at seeing a Scarran again.

"Yeah! So don't you worry a bit about those… those… FEKKIKS," Chiana added.

"No, it wasn't the Scarrans that stunned me."

John brought his head up in confusion. "Then what was it?"

"It was you," Aeryn said quietly.

"You were stunned by John?" D'Argo asked. "Why would you be stunned by John?"

"She's probably stunned that he didn't get us all killed," Rygel replied haughtily.

"No, it isn't that," Aeryn said. "D'Argo, you honestly don't know what a Coppertop is?"

"No," D'Argo admitted with a shrug that seemed to say, 'Hey, it's John.'

"Chiana, did you understand what John said?"

"Sure, he gave them some bullspit about being some other race and… and a couple of bogus names."

"Yeah, but you didn't recognize the species or the names?"

Chiana looked at her ashamedly. "No."

"I didn't think so, and it's bullshit, not bullspit." Aeryn then turned to Rygel.

"Don't even waste my time asking. I never understand anything he says."

"Rygel, how in the heck can you not understand me after four cycles?" John said indignantly. "And what does any of this have to do with you being stunned?" he said after he turned back to Aeryn.

"I'm stunned, John, because I understood all of what you said. I know that you said that our race was Coppertop. Which isn't a race at all. It is an English name for a type of battery. I understood exactly where the names came from and why you chose them," she said as she motioned to their clothes. "We look like we came from that movie we watched last night. We dress like the main characters, Neo and Trinity."

"Hey, that's drad," Chiana said as she walked over to Aeryn, put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

D'Argo let out a loud laugh. "Well, maybe you can start translating for the rest of us now."

John still looked confused. "I still don't get why you're so stunned, Aeryn."

"Because, she is afraid that if she understands you it means that she is as fahrbot as you are," Rygel said as he hovered out of command laughing.

"Hey! That wasn't funny, Buckwheat!"

D'Argo and Chiana erupted in laughter. Aeryn giggled as she gave John a squeeze around the waist.


End file.
